Misión: Estudiar para el examen
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Un examen, una sola oportunidad de salvar el semestre, ¿Sera Nozomi capaz de conseguir ayuda para hacer dicho acto?


_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **Capitulo único.**_

 _ **Basado en hechos técnicamente reales, favor de reírse como les plazca.**_

En el mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas: las inteligentes que entienden el tema al instante y los que están estudiando. Pero siempre existe alguien por debajo de la "cadena alimentaria estudiantil", los que no lo hacen aunque el profesor les explique en una asesoría privada con el mejor libro del mundo entienden: no les entra en la cabeza ni el concepto más simple.

Esa es el caso de nuestra protagonista, Toujo Nozomi, una alumna promedio que ni con la ayuda de Dios pasa las materias, menos la materia más temida por los alumnos de Enfermería (y por medicina) ¡Farmacología!

" _La hipertensión de Grado se define como presión arterial sistólica de 140-159 mm Hg y presión arterial diastólica de 90-99 mm Hg, hipertensión de Grado 2 como 160-179 mm Hg de sistólica y 100-109 mm Hg de diastólica, e hipertensión de Grado 3 más de 180 mm Hg de sistólica y más de 110 mm Hg de diastólica. El objetivo del tratamiento es la reducción máxima tolerada de la presión arterial "._

-¡No entiendo esto! ¡Moriré antes de aprenderme esto para el examen! -lloriqueo la joven al verso perdida. Se encuentra en el salón de clases, llorando por su fatal final.

-¡Por todos los cielos, es algo básico! ¿¡Como no lo comprendes !? -grito su fiel amigo Yazawa Nico, que estaba al borde de la locura por la idiotez de la chica.

La chica sigue leyendo por qué no entiende, el joven le sigue explicando, pero en ella no entraba ninguna información Así que, en un acto desesperado, el joven mando a Nozomi a la biblioteca, no para qué estudiara mejor, si no porque ya estaba fastidiado de alumno. No tenía la paciencia suficiente para explicar de una manera que no fuera a gritos.

* * *

En la biblioteca, la joven con la intención de leer un libro que puede ser una buena opción para estudiar, un libro que el profesor usaba para dar sus clases, en la que solo podía encontrar la sabiduría que Dios podía descifrar. Si señores el _**Goodman y Gilman, las bases farmacológicas segunda edición**_ .

" _El objetivo principal de una terapia con medicamentos Antihipertensivos es disminuir la presión arterial arterial por debajo de 14 y la presión arterial diastólica por debajo de 9. El segundo objetivo, y aún más importante, del tratamiento médico de la hipertensión arterial para evitar la aparición de complicaciones de esta enfermedad "_

-¡Aa estuvo! ¡No terminare el semestre! -lloriqueo dándose por vencida.

¿Y quién la culpaba? El libro era tremendamente difícil, no por algo el libro tenia sabiduría de Dioses ¡solo un Dios podría descifrar semejantes misterios!

-¡Mejor me iré al curso de verano! ... pero cuesta 8779 yenes-en un ágil movimiento saco su calculadora y en ella comenzó a hacer operaciones pero si me pongo a trabajar en la sesión logre pagarlo -se lanzo sobre su banca para seguir lloriqueando- ¡así es como mi vida escolar termina! ¿Qué tipo de enfermera es si no puedo llamarme estos fármacos?

-¡Hey, Nozomi! -grito una fina voz y la aludida se giro para ver quien la llamaba.

La joven que había llamado no era otra vez más que amiga, Ayase Eli, conocida estudiante de medicina. Una de las alumnas con mejor promedio en el salón y la más indicada para aprender lo que necesitó.

-Ella es mi salvación ... -Murmuro la pelimorada cuando la joven rubia se había acercado a su posición.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Nozomi? -pregunto con cierto cariño mientras se sienta al lado de ella.  
-¡Tu eres la elegida! -Grito haciendo caso omiso por la pregunta de su amiga- ¡Tu eres la indicada para enseñarme sobre Antihipertensivos!

-¿Qué yo que? -la reacción que confundió con la reacción de la chica.  
-¡Vamos Elicchi! ¡Tú eres el mejor de la clase, ayúdame! - De nueva cuenta, Nozomi lloriqueo en su desesperación, si la rubia no ayuda, ¿entonces quién?  
-E-está bien ... dijo la joven- te ayudare, pero deja de llorar ... -verla en esa posición hacia que se sintiera mal. Su corazón no latía igual si amada Toujo Nozomi no era feliz.  
-¿De verdad? -Nozomi se repuso en un pestañeo, ningún indicio de llanto rondaba por su rostro- ¡Eres la mejor Elichi! ¡Ahora explícame! -con ese grito que aparentemente no molesto, su libro de tortura medieval.  
-¿Por qué sigo teniendo amigas tan extrañas como ella ...? -Soltó una pregunta al aire y después de que el nivel de mi cuerpo era demasiado alto para ayudarte en esto.

-Oh claro que lo haces, me amas ~ -pronuncio juguetonamente- al igual que yo te amo a ti, Elicchi -tiernamente le pico la nariz mientras soltaba una leve risita.

\- "¿Por qué _seguimos siendo amigas y no algo más?" -_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras negaba la cabeza.

Un largo momento pasó desde que las chicas se pusieron en un estudio, pero Nozomi no entendía el tema, no importaba cuando lo leyera o se lo explicaba Eli, simplemente no entendía el tema. Eli no entendía porque no entraba en la cabeza algo tan simple como los Antihipertensivos, y no era porque Nozomi estudiara enfermería porque había estudiantes de esa carrera que eran expertos en el tema, algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

En su desesperación incluso trató con diferentes tipos de aprendizaje. La primera y más factible, era explicárselo con el Velázquez, pero no con esa interpretación; la segunda opción para darle un resultado a los estudios clínicos del tema, pero que implica un trastorno de tres pacientes por sobredosis e inyecciones con otro medicamento; la tercera opción y la más desesperada, fue explicárselo con manzanitas, pero la pelimorada termino teniendo hambre ...

-Haber Nozomi, mejor que yo, ¿Por qué no pones atención en tus clases? ¿Qué te impide aprender? -pregunto con seriedad Eli, tal vez si sabia la razón del porque Nozomi no ponía atención en su clase, en vez de ayudarla a evitar ese problema.  
-Es que ... -la joven comenzó a divagar y a tenue sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas- el profesor ...  
-¿El profesor? -la rubia arqueó la ceja con duda y con un poco de celos de que su amiga casi novia se sonrojara al mencionar a ese señor.

En la mente de Nozomi solo pasaban imágenes de su atractivo profesor de Farmacología, un hombre inteligente pero endemoniadamente atractivo. Sonoda Umi era el nombre del hombre, un QBP con doctorado en farmacología. El sueño de sus alumnos y un gran impedimento en el aprendizaje.

La rubia, solo la miraba confundida, pero hasta cierto punto la entendía, el doctor Sonoda Umi era considerado adonis en la facultad de enfermería, pero a su gusto ... ella tenía gustos más particulares que los de la mayoría de las chicas de su salón . Ella solo tenía ojos para la chica que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Aunque le doliera, la ayudaría.

-Haber Nozomi, ¿no pones atención por tu maestro o porque te distraes fácilmente? -indago Eli.  
-Pues ... El profesor sí es muy atractivo y todo ... pero -la joven ojiverde desvió la mirada con una sonrisa sonora- siempre hay algo que ronda mi cabeza, más bien alguien y cuando esa persona es ahí es difícil concentrarme.

-¿Y quién es esa persona? -Pregunto curioso y temerosa de la respuesta- ¿es algún chico de tu clase?

-No es precisamente de mi clase, ni es un chico exactamente ...

-¿Entonces? -volvió a preguntar con una pizca de ilusión de que la respuesta fuera lo que ella esperaba.

¿Qué no es obvio que eres tú? -la joven siguió sintiendo su acompañante. La vergüenza se lo impedía - tu eres quien ocupa mis pensamientos cuando estoy en clase ...

Antes de que Eli se emocionara de mas, decidió indagar mas en el tema - ¿Qué te gusta tu maestro? Digo, la verdad es guapo y todo, sin contar que le escribió una carta cuando estabas en primer semestre.

-T-tu no lo entiendes ... -la pelimorada soltó un profundo suspiro y vio a la rubia- e-es como tú, pero en hombre.

-¿Qué, que? ¿Yo en hombre? Pero tiene el cabello azul y los ojos marrones, ¿me tienes cabello rubio y ojos azules? ¿En qué nos parecemos? -ahora sí que estaba confundida con la actitud de la ojiverde.

-Aa que ... -tomo aire y lo soltó con el fin de poder contestar- Elicchi es tan inteligente y serio como Sonoda-sensei, tienes esa aura de misterio y casi el mismo carisma.

-A ver, a ver -la rubia sacudió su cabeza e intento reacomodar sus ideas- ¿te gusta el porqué? ¿Te gusto yo porque me parezco a él?

-¡Elicchi, estás haciendo que me confunda!

-¡Hey, es una biblioteca, no un parque! - grito el encargado de la biblioteca.

-Ya para cuando gritas -la pelimorada soltó un bufido- Elicchi, estás haciendo que me confunda.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, Nozomi. No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Era el momento en el que Toujo Nozomi se amarraba los pantalones, no literalmente pues traía falda, y hablaba con la mera verdad-A que me gusta Elicchi que tengo memoria -confeso con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Amo a Elicchi incluso antes de nacer El pensar en Elicchi no me deja ni concentrarme en clases, bueno, aunque en parte es culpa mía por no estudiar antes de la clase.

-Nozomi -la rubia sonrió complacida aunque un poco sonrojada por la confesión de la joven- yo ...

-Pero ya no tiene caso -soltó un suspiro profundo y volvió a recostarse en la mesa- si no paso la materia me sacan de la carrera, así no me voy a quedar en un consultorio con Elicchi.

En ese momento Eli lo había recordado, cuando era niñas, Nozomi y ella había jurado estar juntas en un consultorio. La rubia siempre era la doctora y la pelimorada era su fiel enfermera. Ambas fueron el dúo perfecto en su imaginación. Cuando la rubia se metió a estudiar medicina, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelimorada entró a la facultad de enfermería.

-No sé porque no me entra en la cabeza lo que explica, no importa cuando lo lea o me explique con manzanitas, no logro entenderlo ... -la joven que siempre es soltera, ahora se encuentra sumamente deprimida.

Eli, al ver los ojos y la voz, decidió no darse cuenta, no importaría si tuviera que dormir en la biblioteca, no se preguntó por vencida y la explicación a esa chica distraída todo lo que necesitaba saber para el examen. No porque Nozomi le debiera algo por simple compromiso, sino que ella quería ayudarla y no la dejaría como un pobre gato abandonado en la calle. No solo por el amor que sentía por ella, si no por la solidaridad que siempre se había infectado

-Tranquila Nozomi, tengo una idea para explicar -hablo con una voz serena- necesito que me digas que es lo que te gusta.  
Con una mirada confundida, Nozomi solamente contesto- Me gusta la arquería.  
-Entonces te explicare con algo que tu entiendes -con una sonrisa cariñosa comenzó a explicar.

¿Cuántas horas atrás desde que comencé a estudiar? Ninguna de las dos cosas sabía, pero con cada ejemplo nuevo que daba Eli a Nozomi, la última lo entendía, sorprendentemente estaba comprendiendo el tema y no solo eso, si no tenía un poco de conocimiento para aplicarlo a algún cuadro clínico. Aunque casi siempre mataba a uno de los dos pacientes, ficticios de una sobredosis.

-Entonces Nozomi, si lanzas una flecha y cae en el centro de la diana ... -hablo la rubia.  
-¡Se activa el receptor! -grito entusiasta la chica.  
¿Qué pasa cuando no cae la flecha en el centro de la diana?  
-Pues no se se activa -hablo con cierta soberbia.  
-¿Y si quieres quieres bloquear ...? -la rubia espero con paciencia su respuesta.  
-Simple, solo uso un tipo de flecha -sonrió orgullosa-dame algo difícil.  
-¿Mecanismo de acción de Reserpina y Dime es un fármaco de acción central o periférica?  
-La Reserpina vuelve disfuncional a la vesícula donde se hace va despolarizar las catecolaminas, haciéndola de la misma carga para que no salga de la vesícula, y la Reserpina es un fármaco de acción central ¡bum! -termino con cruzando sus brazos y con una cara de satisfacción- tómala por rubia.  
-Intentare no tome eso como un insulto -yo levemente y reviso sus apuntes para sacar otra pregunta.-Mencióname tres fármacos de acción periférica.  
-Propanolol, Metanolol y Nadolol -contesto con simplicidad.

Con orgullo Eli vio su amiga casi novia nuevamente alegre, festejando porque sus probabilidades de pasar el examen eran mayores y probablemente no lo reprobaría.

Para festejar, ambas fueron tomadas de la mano por uno de sus parásitos mágicos que en sus ratos libres tomaban con gusto.

-¿Crees que haya uno a estas horas de la noche? -comento la rubia con una sonrisa al caminar de la mano con la persona más amaba en este mundo en la oscuridad noche.

-Primero preocupémonos por llegar al tren y luego vemos eso, ¿si? -la pelimorada rio levemente y beso con afecto la mejilla de la alta calidad que mi amor por Elicchi hace que este un establecimiento abierto.

-Confiare en eso, si no tienes que hacer uno -sonrojada pero feliz, Eli soltó una leve risa- espero que sepas hacerlo.

-Oh querida, tú sé muchas cosas -hablo con cierta picardía en su voz.

-¿También parfait? -pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué no ha escuchado que al amarillo me le arrimo? -comento con esa picara de sonrisas mientras se mira de pies a cabeza a su acompañante que traía la ropa de color amarilla.

-E-eso no rimo ... -el sonrojo en sus mejillas era como el color de un tomate.

-Pues aun así te voy a dar, y bien duro ~

-Y-ya mejor guarda silencio y vamos al tren, ¿si? -pobre Eli, ya solo le faltaba el desmayo de la roja que estaba.

-De mi no te salvas, Ayase Elicchi ~

Lo que empezó como un trágico día, por ser un día de casi fiesta, aún casi porque el examen. Pero eso sí, ya verás al día siguiente, en ese momento me gustaría estar con tu salvador, Ayase Eli, que no solo a la vez a estudiar, si no a decirle una parte de lo que su corazón siente por ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Bien! Aquí termina una pequeña experiencia universitaria xD. No es que realmente pasara así, pero es bueno que sí, pero bueno, eso es otra historia.**_

 _ **De hecho, esta era la historia desde que tuve cuenta, hace un año para ser exacta. Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado un pequeño fragmento de lo que se sufre a veces en mi facultad.**_

 _ **De hecho, debo una disculpa por mi desaparición n_nU. Siempre digo que es por la universidad, pero es difícil escribir aquí y pasar las materias (que por cierto si pase) Pero espero en este periodo vacacional ponerme al corriente con las series que faltan n_nU**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o preguntas por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus opiniones alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea una reseña de cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ~ n_n**_


End file.
